Megaman Star Network
by GammaTron
Summary: A reboot of my other story Hoshienger. The Darkloids have returned due to the horrors between Battle Network and Star Force. Takes place in an AU of the Megaman Star Force games and anime.
1. The Awakening of Darkness!

**Megaman Star Network**

 **GammaTron: Yeah…I've been meaning to do this for a while now. Things went completely left field for the original story-Hoshienger-, so…yeah. This.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman Franchise. It is owned by CAPCOM. Now, please, CAPCOM, MAKE MORE MEGAMAN STAR FORCE AND BATTLE NETWORK GAMES!**

* * *

 **The year…was 21XX. After a century of existence, the Network Age had begun to close. However, the race that humanity created in order to interact with the network known as the 'Internet'-the Network Navigators AKA 'NetNavis'-began to rebel. The military had already finished removing all internet components from their weaponry and security systems, however…The Days of Darkness was one that no one would forget. For ten days, vehicles were taken over and used to assault multiple humans and structures. The worst day was the final day when the NetNavis were able to hijack every single airplane in the world, using them to attack major buildings and districts. Millions of lives were lost all over the globe within minutes.**

 **The UN convened hours after the attack using an experimental technology developed by Tsukasa Hikari, a descendant of the famous Tadeshi Hikari-who developed the Internet and NetNavi-, Yuchiro Hikari-the man who created inventive ways in that the internet could be used to help humanity-, and Lan Xavier Hikari-known for saving the world on multiple occasions from threats such as World III, Nebula, a meteor, and the legendary CyBeasts Gregar and Falzar-. Tsukasa, using notes he discovered in an abandoned PeT he found in his family's ancestral home in the ACDC District of DenTech City, used it to create a new way of life that was almost the same as using the Internet; Denpa (Electromagnetic Waves). With this technology, he was able to give the UN a way to communicate with one another without the use of the Internet.**

 **In a mere hour, the UN reached an agreement: Project Shutdown. In each nation, the 'brain' of their networks were simultaneously shut down. With that act, the genocide of the NetNavi race happened and the Internet was no more. All PeTs (Personal Terminals) were confiscated all over and-after any information on them was removed and placed into drives-destroyed along with the knowledge of how to create them. Over one trillion, fifty billion, fifty-seven million, eight hundred and fifty three PeTs were destroyed during the Rise of Denpa. By 218X, society had begun to move on to utilizing Denpa in everyday life, but were also given restrictions.**

 **Three Acts were drafted and made by the UN: The Laws of Denpa. To be short: the three laws basically stated 'Artificial Intelligence made utilizing Denpa must be programmed with the Three Laws of Robotics,' 'Vehicles are forbidden to be connected to Denpa for fear of the Days of Darkness,' and 'All AI created using Denpa must be registered within ten days or the creator of said AI will be publicly executed and said AI deleted and anything it was involved with be purged immediately.'**

"'Many have said that there will come a day when the Internet will return, bringing with it horrors of the past far beyond what the Days of Darkness had been,'" a young preteen read, lying on their bed with the book in hands, "'Some say that NetNavis were able to evolve during those ten days to secretly invade the Denpa Network, waiting for us to lower our guard before enacting their attempts at genocide for what we've done to them.'" The preteen closed the book, "…"

 _"Jeez, kid,"_ the preteen blinked at the voice nearby, _"And to think that I thought your Humans were lightweights. But public executions? Heh. Guess Planet FM and Earth have something in common after all."_

" **Omega-Xis** …" the preteen sighed.

The preteen slowly sat up, stretching a bit. The teen was a young boy, on the verge of entering his teenage years. His chocolate-brown hair was tied up on the back of his head. He stretched a bit, the fabric of his red long-sleeved shirt stretching a bit as well, before getting up. He picked up a bulky blue item on his bedside table and slid it onto his left wrist. He opened the upper half of the device, revealing a pair of screens.

 _"So whatever happened to that Hikari Family they were talking about in that book?"_ a strange creature resembling green flames combined in blue armor and red eyes asked.

"Well, Tsukasa Hikari, after signing his name on all three acts, left the spotlight, his family soon forgotten," the preteen noted, "There are rumors that he made his grandson swear on his life to take his wife's name when he would marry."

 _"And the pet?"_

"Pet?"

 _"Yeah! That thingy where he found that information for Denpa!"_

"Oh, you mean 'PeT.' It's short for 'Personal Terminal,' Omega-Xis. And as for that thing, he donated it to his hometown's museum," the preteen informed, "But he had the museum swear that it would never sell it, trade it, give it away, or anything with a contract signed in both his blood and the blood of the current owner at the time. What's more, the owners following that were all the next of kin of that owner in order to keep the contract valid."

 _"Seriously? That's pretty cool,"_ Omega-Xis noted, _"I wanna see it now!"_

"Seriously?" the preteen asked in disbelief.

 _" **Geo** , I am serious. If that thing is the remnant of a race like those NetNavis, I wanna see just what those guys used to use,"_ Omega-Xis grinned.

"Well…The museum isn't too far from here," Geo admitted.

 _"Then let's go, go, go!"_ Omega-Xis shouted before Geo yelped as his arm was suddenly tugged towards the stairs of his bedroom.

"Okay! Okay! Just let me tell Mom before going!" Geo called out.

* * *

"Okay, Mega, we're here," Geo noted softly as he entered a hallway.

Omega-Xis emerged from the Transer and blinked a few times. This wing of the library felt like it had seen better days. There weren't many people around, which brought a bit of amusement to the FM-Ian since he could talk a bit more with Geo and not have people think he had an imaginary friend or something like that. Floating around, he noticed that the few Mr. Hertz there were all more elderly as if they had been living there for a long time. He floated over to one standing before a grim-looking portrait.

"What's this?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Oh, this is the painting **Flight of Fear** , something that was painted with light coatings of acrylic and oil paints," the Mr. Hertz informed, "It's meant to show what the artist witnessed on the day the NetNavis hijacked all those planes. This one was in Sharo, hitting the side of its SciLab branch."

"SciLab?"

"The organization WAXA was originally called SciLab," the Mr. Hertz informed.

"Ah. Okay then," the AM-Ian nodded, "Hey, is this the place with _the_ pet?"

"Hm? Do you mean the 'PeT?'" the Mr. Hertz asked.

"Yes," Geo replied before Omega-Xis could open his mouth.

"It's right over there," the Mr. Hertz replied, "It's the pride of all of us who live here."

"Really?" Geo blinked twice under his Visualizer.

"Indeed. Dr. Hikari told us to protect it for when the power within could be let out once more," the Mr. Hertz informed before going off, "Right this way."

"'The power within?'" Geo repeated.

"Hmm…" Omega-Xis smirked, "Let's go see it!"

* * *

"Here it is; the PeT," Mr. Hertz informed.

Geo and Omega-Xis gazed at what the Mr. Hertz was motioning to. Before them was a small display case. Within were a case of chips displaying different images, a picture of a young boy around Geo's age with his brown hair held with a blue bandana and wearing an orange vest, and one last item. The item was a strange blue and orange device. It was opened, revealing it to house a screen on the left side and a keyboard on the right. A camera could be found in-between the screen and keyboard, the lens-like the screen-broken. A slot was on the right side of the keyboard, Geo noting that the chips looked like they fit perfectly into the slot. Along the bottom was a battery which could have doubled as a handle and folded up for most likely easy storage. A retractable cord was also shown coming out of the wide with the screen, the plug on the end broken off.

"Dr. Hikari informed us that this PeT was one of the very first ones made and was used by his late great-grandmother, Maylu Sakurai-Hikari," Mr. Hertz informed.

"You sound like you knew Dr. Hikari."

"Indeed I did!" Mr. Hertz replied, "Denpa was still new then, but there were still times the two worlds came into contact at times you'd least expect it. He told me about this PeT and gave me orders to keep it safe for the awaited day."

"Awaited day?" Omega-Xis repeated.

"Why…The Awaited Day the Legendary **Blue Bomber** and **Pink Priestess** will return of course!" Mr. Hertz beamed happily, "Oh, when I first heard those names, I just had to learn about them! And what I found was incredible! The heroics! The daring! The whipping!"

"…The whipping?" Geo asked.

"…What were you looking at?"

"Something called 'Rule 34,'" Mr. Hertz replied.

"…Geo, you are forbidden from looking that up until you are fourteen," Omega-Xis informed, recalling a tidbit of information he found when he had been bored one day.

"Huh?" Geo blinked twice.

* * *

 _"So that was all they had about NetNavis, huh?"_ Omega-Xis noted as Geo exited the museum.

"Yeah," Geo replied, looking at his Transer, "There really isn't much about what went on exactly in that time since the NetNavis began to start attacking all memory banks during the third Day of Darkness, wanting to delete everything they could to mess with the humans."

 _"Ugh…Just my luck. They went with Strategy 47: 'Information is Key, so make sure they can't get it!'"_ Omega-Xis sighed before his eyes widened, _"G-Geo!"_

"Hm?" Geo blinked before an explosion erupted from the museum, "That…!"

 _"Wave Change!"_ Omega-Xis barked.

"R-Right!" Geo nodded, quickly putting his Visualizers on and looking around…spotting an orange vortex on the ground in a nearby alley, hidden away from any nearby cameras and people, "There!"

 _"Man, I am really hoping you humans will have taken Denpa technology further to where we can Wave Change anytime,"_ Omega-Xis grumbled as Geo stood on the vortex.

" **EM Wave Change! Geo Stellar! On the Air!** "

Omega-Xis appeared behind him and engulfed the preteen in his EM Radiation. The radiation dispersed, revealing Omega-Xis was gone in all but his head, which now rested over Geo's left hand. Geo's body was covered in a dark-blue (almost as dark as the night sky) bodysuit, a trimming of yellow going up the sides of his body.

"Time to get going," Geo noted, looking out at the museum behind his red-tinted visor and blue mask, his hair a shade of purple now.

He proceeded to run towards the museum, his metallic blue and silver boots that reached his knees making only the sound akin to a normal pair of shoes on someone's feet in a run. Going into the museum, he stopped, the light from a window reflecting off the shooting-star emblem on his torso armor. There was no damage to the main area of the museum, but towards a familiar path.

"Someone's heading for the Network Age wing?" Geo pondered, slightly tensing as another panicking human phased through his body, "Ugh…That still feel weird."

"At least they can't see us right now," Omega-Xis noted, "Let's get going."

Geo nodded. As he ran deeper into the wing, he felt…weird. As if his body was unclean. Glancing around as he ran, he noticed that everything seemed to be growing darker and darker with each several meters he ran. Finally, he skidded to a halt before what remained of the entry to the main attraction of the wing. His eyes widened and he felt ill, seeing a bloodied hand in the rubble.

"…" Omega-Xis frowned, "We need to keep going."

Geo nodded. Jumping over the debris, his eyes widened. The dark feeling he had felt growing had just become more like an intense pressure engulfing him. What…What was it that he was feeling? He winced at seeing the damage the entire hall had, pillars broken, statues collapsed, tables and stands crushed. One thing Geo noticed was that every single window had been shattered…in fact, _everything_ with glass had been shattered.

"Did the bomb cause this?" Geo pondered.

"Kid, dodge!" Omega-Xis ordered.

"?!" Geo rolled out of the way of a fast-moving bat, slamming into the ground where he had been standing.

 _"Well, well…What do we have here, Wheeee…?"_

A small flock of bats emerged from the shadows before coalescing together in the shape of a figure. If the figure had been standing flat on the ground instead of floating a few inches above it, he would be at an impressive 7' 6" with a lithe, intimidating shape. Geo took a step back, his eyes widening as color immediately formed, revealing that the bulky claws on its hands were actually its real hand. The upper body was covered in a purple armor, bits of tainted white detailing the lower arms while gold trimmed the point the armor turned into a black, abyss-like bodysuit that went down, turning into tainted while talons for feet.

The figure's head was the same sickly color that the hands were, sporting sharp red eyes and a black beard, finely trimmed likes its mustache. Resting around the head was a purple helmet, the sides shaped like bat ears with an orange interior to them.

Geo felt the air in his lungs freeze as he gazed upon something directly on the torso. It was a dull-gold ring that extended half an inch out of the spot on the figure's body, an emblem resembling a pair of solid red fangs in a black abyss-like background nestled within.

"It…It can't be!" Geo gasped as he took a step back in shock.

"Surprised, aren't you? Weeeee…" the figure sneered, his tainted white fangs glistening, "Well, you should be, boy."

"A…You're a _NetNavi_!"

"Yes," the figure replied, "But I am much more as well. Reeee…!" he spread his arms out, "I am **Shademan** of the **Darkloids**!"

"Darkloids?" Geo repeated, his eyes widening.

"Yesssss…We are NetNavis who have obtained the power of Darkness! Because of the Days of Darkness, our Dark Power came back stronger than ever, allowing us to be reborn! Weeee!" Shademan declared, "We used the Dark Power to evolve us to adapt to your Denpa Network so that we could continue to thrive!"

"What?!" Geo gasped.

"Whoa. Interesting. Hey, Kid, why didn't you tell me about these guys in that book?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Oh, don't bother. The NetNavis attacked many areas of information to try to stunt your race's actions," Shademan sneered, "Now who are you?"

"I…I'm Mega Man!"

"…" Shademan narrowed his eyes, "You? _You_ are _Megaman_?" he snorted, "What a pathetic little boy. You actually think you're _him_ just because you call yourself _that name_?"

"Huh?" Mega Man blinked twice.

"Wreeee…Insolent brat!" Shademan hissed, "Prepare yourself! **Black Claw**!"

"Whoa!" Mega Man yelped as he jumped back from the swipe at him, "Wave Battle! Ride On! Battle Card Predation! Heavy Cannon!"

Omega-Xis chomped down on the card tossed into the air by Mega Man. His radiation covered his head before dispersing, revealing a magenta cannon had replaced his head. Mega Man fired at Shademan, who turned into a set of four bats that began to fly about. Megaman managed to shoot three of the bats, but the fourth seemed to have vanished.

" **Black Claw!** "

"GAH!" Mega Man cried out as he felt small chunks of his back being torn out by the claws of Shademan.

"Fool," Shademan sneered before kicking Megaman away, "The real Megaman would have easily countered that."

"What are…you talking about?" Mega Man grunted as he discreetly loaded a Recover 30 into Omega-Xis.

"Even now…" Shademan hissed before his eyes widened, "Oh…" he chuckled, "Oh, I see…" Mega Man shuddered as the dark, maniac laugh erupted from Shademan, "They wiped any mentions of _him_ , didn't they?! Oh, that is rich, Wreeeee…!"

"What is with this guy?" Omega-Xis grumbled as Shademan turned to the table with the PeT in it.

"Why…Why are you doing this?" Mega Man demanded.

"Why? To show the world's true colors, after all," Shademan sneered as he gazed at the intact PeT, "Quite durable, even after all these years. Those first models were truly something. Hard to believe that the Legendary Programs are all sealed within this small thing."

"NO!" Shademan swatted the Mr. Hertz that tried to tackle him into a pillar.

"Ah! That Mr. Hertz…" Mega Man's eyes widened.

"Hmph. Useless," Shademan snorted.

" **KAISER KNUCKLE!** "

"?!" Shademan's fingers extended before a red membrane formed between them and from his armpit to the pinky, taking flight before a massive energy fist resembling a shooting star hit where he had been, "Oh?" turning in the air, he looked at the panting Mega Man, "Hard to believe that a weakling like you actually has such a strong attack." His grin turned malicious as he swooped down at Mega Man, "Fine!"

As Mega Man fought Shademan, neither noticed the Mr. Hertz wobbling towards the PeT. With a grunt, it managed to float up onto the display and hovered over the PeT.

"A…A shame…" Mr. Hertz noted as he started fading away, "I always wanted to see them…even though I am what's keeping them within…"

" **CRUSH NOISE!** " Shademan screeched out.

Mega Man and Omega-Xis cried out as they fell to their knee, the powerful sound waves Shademan was releasing paralyzing them. Shademan swooped down, slamming his claws into Mega Man, cutting into his upper body and sending him crashing into the display. Shademan laughed as he landed and slowly approached him.

"Kid, you gotta get up!" Omega-Xis grunted.

Mega Man grunted as he slowly began to get up, his body wracked with pain from his new injuries. If he wasn't half-Denpa at the moment, he could swear the attack punctured a lung. The sound of three bells ringing went off, halting Shademan's laugh. Mega Man looked down at his hand to see his hand had pressed against the Power Button. The screen, a crack in it, began to light up.

"It…It was _charged_?" Mega Man asked.

=WELCOME LAN HIKARI= Mega Man's eyes widened while Shademan's eyes narrowed.

"That PeT…! HIKARI!" Shademan screeched as he lunged at it.

Mega Man grabbed the PeT and quickly rolled out of the way of the attack, sliding in a Recover 300 into Omega-Xis's mouth. Shademan went through the wall behind the stand the PeT had been on. As Mega Man readied himself for another round, he didn't notice Omega-Xis look at the screen of the PeT.

"Hello…What have we here?" Omega-Xis muttered.

The wall erupted in an explosion, making Mega Man turn to it. Shademan erupted from the smoke, screeching in rage. Neither noticed Omega-Xis eat the PeT in one bite, especially after Shademan slammed into Mega Man, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Let me show you…the power of Darkness! **DARK SWORD!** " Shademan roared as his left hand twitched before turning into a black futuristic guard with a menacing glowing, violet blade of energy emerging from it.

"What?!" Mega Man gasped before Shademan swung the blade, unleashing a shockwave, "?! …" Geo collapsed, Omega-Xis hitting a wall nearby and coughing out the PeT on the floor just inches before the AM-Ian, "…" Geo let out a breathless pain-filled gasp as he collapsed onto his back, a massive gash cutting through his shirt and across his body diagonally from the left hip to the right shoulder.

"Foolish human. Like those before you, like that insufferable Lan Hikari and his NetNavi…" Shademan taunted as he slowly approached Geo.

 _'I…I can't move…'_ Geo thought, coughing up a trickle of blood, as Shademan was soon standing over him, his claws pulled back, _'…Dad…'_

"Now to finish this!" Shademan hissed, swinging his claws at Geo's chest, the young preteen's eyes shutting close, a lone tear falling from the right eye.

" **MegaBuster!** "

" **RollArrow!** "

Shademan screeched in pain as his arm was shot off by a magenta energy blast while the shoulder was impaled with a pink and marigold arrow. He turned and was met with a blue boot to the face, knocking him away from Geo. Geo began to try to get up when a gentle pair of hands covered by pink gloves pushed him back down.

"Easy now, Geo-chan," Geo looked up at the young woman's jade eyes, seeing the concern in them and on her soft cream face, "You took a rather large beating from that Darkloid."

Geo let out a small groan, trying to stay awake despite the pain. Looking down, his eyes widened at seeing the young woman's pink and black bodysuit had a gold ring on her bosom, a heart in the ring.

"A…NetNavi…" Geo shivered.

The young woman nodded. Geo slowly looked down to see her hand just an inch over the massive wound going over his body…and seeing the wound healing rapidly by the gently pink glow emanating from the hand. A roar of rage made her and Geo look to see Shademan get back up, his injuries completely healed with a dark aura erupting from his body.

"You…You…!" Shademan hissed, trembling in rage.

Standing between him and the two was the last figure. He seemed to have a decent build. He wore a black bodysuit with a set of white lines going up from the middle of the front of his legs upwards on the middle of his body. He wore the strangest armor he had ever seen. Blue armor in various shades adorned the lower arms, shoulders, torso, head, and lower legs. Baby-blue gems covered the elbows and kneecaps with a gold border on the tops and a white border on the bottoms. White trimming adorned the wrists on the armor with a pair of white gloves covering the hands while white armor covered the area that turned from his legs to his feet with gold soles on his boots. White detailing on the torso armor seemed to make an 'X' in it with the white line on his bodysuit going into the bottom of the letter with a white and cyan belt around his waist, a gold ring with a pair of red blocks divided by a black line acting as the buckle. His helmet was a series of blue shades with a pair of black rings trimmed in gold on the sides and a baby-blue gem directly on the helmet's forehead area, his ears covered by the same emblem as on his belt.

" **Megaman**!" Shademan snarled.

"So…The Dark Power revived," the blue figure stated, his emerald eyes narrowing.

* * *

 **Character: Geo Stelar**

 **Age: 13 going on 14.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 4' 8"**

 **Partner: Omega-Xis**

 **Brothers: Sonia Strumm (250), Luna Platz (100), Bud Bison (100), Zack (90)**

 **Bio: Geo was once a normal child with a great mother and a great father. His father was a scientist known as Kevin Stelar and Geo always wanted to be like him. Once day, his father had to leave to go to space, aiding in the utilization of a space station named 'Peace' to make contact with extraterrestrials. The ones they contacted…were not wanting to be friendly. During the aftermath of the station's destruction, Geo became introvert and began to stay at home, taught only by a teaching program. For almost five years, he would study hard to get closer to becoming an astronaut to go out and find his father, gaze out at the stars at Vista Point at night, and avoid making friends. In the early Spring of his twelfth year, an alien known as Omega-Xis collided with him, escaping from Planet FM and its FM-Ians. By combining with Omega-Xis, he became the reluctant hero-Shooting Star Mega Man-to fight the forces of Planet FM, eventually overcoming his issues with making friends. He still doesn't go to school, though. Not because of him not wanting more friends, but because his current level of study is grades ahead of others his age.**

 **Appearance: Hairstyle and eye-color the same as in-canon. Wears a navy-blue shirt with white sleeves under an open red button shirt with yellow trim on the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt. Wears red fingerless gloves with his symbol on the backs and his necklace and Visualizers. Shorts are same as canon. Will wear a baggy hat at times to hide his hair (strangely, it works at hiding him from Luna and the others when they try to take him to school).**

* * *

 **GammaTron: Like I said, this is a reboot of what I was originally doing with Hoshienger. The reason I did this was because the other story was just going too far off what I originally had it for. Got too excited over too many things, so I just kept trying to add them all to the story and it ended up like that. So, this is the reboot. If you want to offer any ideas or just talk about it, join spacebattles and check out my forum page called 'Random Story Ideas.'** **Join. Don't join. I don't mind. Just makes things easier, I think. So review please!**


	2. Past and Present Collide!

**Megaman Star Network**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one. They are owned by CAPCOM.**

* * *

"So…The Dark Power revived," the blue NetNavi scowled, cracking his knuckles.

"Megaman…!" Shademan hissed, trembling in pure anger.

"What…?" Geo blinked twice.

"Easy now," the other NetNavi advised, the wound getting smaller and smaller with each ten seconds, "You're hurt really bad. I think your right lung was pierced by whatever he used to cut you like this…"

"Omega-Xis…" Geo grunted, managing to get his glasses over his eyes.

"Right here, kid," the AM-Ian informed, appearing beside the girl, "Huh. You're like this one girl I knew on Planet FM, except she's got a rabbit theme to her." He looked the NetNavi up and down…noting the silver thing right above her bottom and the yellow antennae on her helmet, "Then again…so do you."

"I still don't know what you did to let us out here or what you are, but…thanks?" the NetNavi raised a brow, "Now quit it, I'm trying to heal…um…" she looked at Geo, "Who are you, sweetie? My name's **Roll** , by the way."

"G-Geo Stellar…" he looked over at where Shademan and 'Megaman' were just staring down at each other, "U-Um…"

"Don't worry. Mega-kun's got him beat," Roll smirked.

"Huh? Me?" Omega-Xis pointed at himself.

"No. Mega-kun," Roll motioned to the blue NetNavi.

Shademan rushed at the blue NetNavi. He bent back, dodging the initial swipe, before catching the other by his wrist. Shademan grunted as the blue NetNavi's fist rammed into his face, sending him through the hole once more. The blue NetNavi clenched his fist twice quickly, causing his hand to go into his arm and let the small barrel of a blaster emerge. A magenta glow began to shine in the barrel of the blaster before Shademan erupted out of it in a swarm of bats.

"DIE!" Shademan's voice shrieked.

"Got you," the blue NetNavi smirked.

A powerful blast erupted from the blaster. It barely grazed some of the bats before they exploded. The blast rammed directly into one bat, causing it to shriek out in Shademan's voice. Mini explosions occurred as the bat turned into a sparking Shademan.

 _'One hit…'_ Geo thought with wide eyes.

"D-Don't think you've won…!" Shademan rasped out, "I-I will revive, so lo-long as there is d-darkness…! ALL WILL SUCCUMB TO DARKNESS!-!-!-! R-R-REEEEEEEEEEEEE~!-!-!-!"

Geo watched as Shademan collapsed, going up in a small explosion. The blue NetNavi sighed as his buster turned back into his hand. He rubbed the back of his head, his eyes closed.

"Man…This sucks. The Darkloids are back, meaning that Nebula Grey will be back, too," the NetNavi grumbled in annoyance, "And since the Dark Power is back, so will Dark Chips and he'll come back stronger than before."

"Nice job, Mega-kun," Roll complimented as the NetNavi walked over.

"Is he okay, Roll-chan?" the NetNavi asked.

"Hai. Geo-kun's going to be okay," Roll replied.

"Good. Now then…" he looked at Omega-Xis, "What the heck are you? I can tell you're not a NetNavi or anything like that. Plus, you did…" he motioned to himself and Roll, "This. So what are you? Are you related to Duo?"

"Who?" Omega-Xis asked, "No idea who that is, but I am from Planet AM."

"…Y-You're an _ALIEN_?!" the two NetNavis exclaimed, Roll stopping her treatment on Geo.

"Y…You're NetNavis," Geo blinked, managing to get into a sitting position and noticing that his shirt had even been repaired by whatever she did.

"Yes? Is there something…wrong with being a NetNavi?" the blue NetNavi asked before sirens went off.

"Uh-oh," Geo's eyes widened, "Omega-Xis!"

"Right!" Omega-Xis nodded.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stellar! On Air!" Geo declared before he became Mega Man.

"C-CrossFusion?!" Roll gasped before Mega Man grabbed their shoulders and changed Frequencies.

"What's CrossFusion?" Mega Man asked before the Satella Police entered the ruined exhibit, a burly man in a white button shirt, grey slacks, and grey jacket, black hair, and an antennae with flashing siren on top leading them.

"Search da area fer any clues!" the burly man ordered.

"Aw shit," Omega-Xis cursed, "It's **Bob Copper**. He'll sniff us out in minutes."

"…Did he get a haircut or something?" Mega Man pondered.

"Nah. I snuck into his Transer one day when you had a cold from that Ice Virus that got a sneak attack on you and found out he made a vow to break his diet if he had been saved from 'whatever the heck is trying to turn humans into EM Beings.'"

"The police?" Roll tilted her head before one of the men walked through her, "Eek! G-Ghost!"

"No, no, no!" Mega Man held his hand up, "We're just using a different frequency, so they can't interact with us."

"Frequency? Are…Are you comparing us to radio signals?" the blue NetNavi asked.

"Does the word 'Denpa' mean anything to you?" Omega-Xis asked.

The blue NetNavi's eyes widened, "H-How did you know about Lan's…?"

"My name is Geo Stellar," Mega Man informed as he began to push the two through a wall, "But let's get out of here first! I do not want to be accused of something I didn't do again!"

"Huh?" Roll and the blue NetNavi blinked twice.

* * *

"Phew…" Geo sighed in relief as he looked out at the clouds, "Made it out just in time."

"It smells nice up here," Roll noted, "And look how big the city is! It's like Electopia's Net City times ten!"

The blue NetNavi nodded as he looked out over the city in the distance. It did look bigger than the last time he saw Net City in terms of size comparison. And inhaling, it did smell better than the air in the Network. He frowned.

"What year is this?" the blue NetNavi asked.

"Huh? O-Oh. …" Geo looked down, not sure how to put it.

"Kid, it's better if you just say it quick. Like taking a bandage off as fast as you can," Omega-Xis advised.

Geo nodded before taking in a deep breath, "The year is 22XX. You've been in there for…for a long time now."

"Wh-What?" Roll's eyes widened, "N-No…That's…it can't be. It…It's still 20XX, right? Right? P-Please tell me you're joking."

"Roll…" the blue NetNavi began.

"No! Mega-kun…It…It can't be true, right? Th…This must be just a…a simulation, right?" Roll asked, shaking.

"…" the blue NetNavi pulled her close, holding her tightly.

"It…It can't be true…" Roll choked back a sob, "It…It just can't be right…"

"It's true," Omega-Xis snorted.

"Mega, stop that," Geo frowned, "Can't you see she's having a breakdown?"

"So? Better to be blunt than ignorant," Omega-Xis snorted once more.

"Geo Stellar," Geo tensed as he looked at the blue NetNavi, "It…It really is 22XX, isn't it?"

"…Yes," Geo replied before taking out his history book, "Here. It…What happened the century before this…it's not pretty."

The blue NetNavi nodded as he, while pulling the sobbing Roll into his lap on the bench, began to look through the textbook. His eyes widened at times, seeing artworks that were made during that century depicting sights he wished hadn't happened. After a few minutes of looking through it, he closed the book.

"I…I see…" the NetNavi spoke, lightly rubbing Roll's back, her sobs weaker now with a few hiccups happening now and then, "To think that…" he shook his head, "What those NetNavis did was wrong, both in their actions and in not trying to figure out a way to change with the times."

"It…From what I've read and the news data from that time that I've seen, humans were just as bad," Geo admitted, "We were changing, but didn't think of the NetNavis at all until the Days of Darkness."

The blue NetNavi nodded, "These laws…They're meant to try to prevent another of those events."

Geo nodded. Silence soon fell upon them all, only Roll's soft sobs and hiccups in the air.

"… **Megaman**."

"Hm?" Geo looked at the blue NetNavi.

"My name is Megaman, the NetNavi made by Dr. Yuchiro Hikari for Lan Xavier Hikari," Megaman informed.

"So that explains it! No wonder Batty kept calling us an imposter!" Omega-Xis exclaimed, bopping his fist into his hand.

"Excuse me?" Megaman asked, raising a brow.

"Um…W-Well…That form you saw…We're really sorry! A lot of information about NetNavis was censored or deleted during the Network Age!" Geo apologized with a bow.

"What are you two…?" Megaman began to ask.

"We're called **Shooting Star Mega Man** in that form," Geo stated.

"…" Megaman blinked twice.

"…" Roll giggled as she wiped her remaining tears, "That…That's kind of a silly name…"

"Hey. _He's_ named Megaman," Omega-Xis pointed out.

"No. Th…The 'Shooting Star' bit. You look more like a dragon than a star," Roll commented.

"At least she didn't say you were a mutt," Geo pointed out as Omega-Xis's eye twitched.

"Fine…" Omega-Xis grumbled, "Change them into Denpa Ningen (Electromagnetic Wave Human) and this is the thanks I get…"

"Wait, Denpa _Ningen_?" Megaman repeated, "That…You did what?"

"Basically, I turned your data into something like me and Geo when we Wave Change," Omega-Xis informed, "One good benefit of being an AM-Ian."

"I thought you were an alien," Roll noted.

Omega-Xis facepalmed, slowly lowering his hand to reveal the annoyance in his eyes, "I _am_ an Alien. I am an AM-Ian that was raised on Planet FM as an FM-Ian because Planet FM destroyed Planet AM using Andromeda."

"Uh-huh…" Megaman nodded slowly.

"You're trying to remember all that, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Omega-Xis facepalmed once more, an aggravated sigh escaping his mouth, "Look. Right now, you're considered half electromagnetic waves, half-human."

"We're…Human?" Roll linked.

"Half, woman, _half_! You are _considered_ half-human!" Omega-Xis growled in annoyance, "Do I have to keep saying it?"

"Omega-Xis, how did you…?"

"Well…I may have used a bit of the DNA Denpa that I saved when we first did a Wave Change as the template for that human bit."

"Oh. I see. That's actually a…" Geo nodded before his head turned to Omega-Xis almost immediately, "Wait, what?"

"So what can you tell us about that bat guy you beat after we tired him out for ya?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Tired him out?" Megaman repeated, "He wasn't even sweating."

"Oh come on…" Omega-Xis grumbled.

Megaman chuckled while shaking his head, "I guess Geo's the Blue Oni to your Red Oni."

"Oi!" Omega-Xis growled.

"Easy now, Mega," Geo tried to calm his friend down.

"But Mega-kun is easy right now," Roll tilted her head in confusion.

"…Seriously?" Megaman looked down at the young woman in his lap.

"I'm trying to make sense of things at the moment," Roll whispered, an annoyed look on her face.

"Geo, would it be okay if you let us be for a little bit?" Megaman asked.

"Um…O-Okay…" Geo nodded, "But…"

" **Invis** Activate," Megaman stated before he and Roll vanished.

"?!"

"N-Ninja!" Omega-Xis exclaimed.

"Actually, I have every single BattleChip loaded into me for emergencies. However, all of them are only a tenth of their actual strength," Megaman's voice informed, "Roll-chan has this as well, but only for all medical-related and defensive BattleChips."

"Poke."

"GAH!" Geo yelped as he turned to see no one there.

"Roll-chan, don't do that. He's already partially frightened and partially wary of us," Megaman's voice scolded.

Roll's voice giggled, "Sorry. But, it did help a little with clearing my head."

Geo sighed as he walked down the steps, leaving the two invisible NetNavis alone.

"Ninjas…They're ninjas, Geo. Do you know how much danger we are in right now?!" Omega-Xis demanded.

"Omega-Xis, weren't you the one who turned them from Network Data into Denpa Data?" Geo pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't know _they were ninjas_!"

"They saved us, Omega-Xis," Geo reminded, "And they could have killed us by now, but they haven't."

"Common strategy on Planet FM. Make them think you're on the same side and double cross!" Omega-Xis slammed his fist into his hand.

"This isn't Planet FM, Omega-Xis," Geo shook his head, "Plus, I'm sure that he'll be able to get it back in order."

"…"

"Omega-Xis…" Geo began.

"What? I still have a lot of issues with Cepheus, okay? He's the ass who had Andromeda destroy Planet AM, after all."

Geo nodded. That was probably the best he'd get from the AM-Ian for now.

* * *

"I'm not surprised," Megaman finally spoke once Roll had finished crying into him once more, fully letting out her anguish now that Geo wasn't there, "He had just turned eighty-seven and the doctors only gave him a week left to live. And…with Maylu…" he shook his head, "This body feels like a blessing and a curse more often than not, especially as we were growing older."

Roll nodded, in his lap with her arms around his neck. Megaman held her closer, small instances of seeing the look of anguish and near-despair the blond in his lap had for the weeks following her closest friend's death. He shook his head, letting the images go away.

"… **Hub** …" Megaman looked down at her, "…What are we going to do now?"

"…Do you remember the last moments before we awoke in that museum?" Megaman asked, "The way Lan was talking to us?"

"The last update he gave us?" Roll asked.

Megaman nodded, "Yes, there was that, but…there was also those last words. 'Live on.'" He gently cupped her cheek, having her look up to his eyes, "Roll-chan, right now, I think we should do that. We'll live on for Lan, for Maylu, for all those during those last years of the Network Age."

"But…But how? We don't have a single clue how to act as humans in this time!"

"…We do have someone who could help," Megaman informed, glancing at the stairway.

"But…"

"All he knows about NetNavis is from those last years of the Network Age," Megaman pointed out, "Wouldn't you be like that if all you knew was that NetNavis were capable of killing millions and nothing about NetNavis like Tomahawkman and his lone stand to protect a vital computer that was keeping a vital component in a hospital active? Or about Protoman and Searchman's united effort to protect the Sharo Net from an all-out attack from a mutated virus that acted like the second coming of Alpha?"

"Well…I guess," Roll noted, pursing her lips in thought.

"Roll, right now, our best hope are a young boy and an alien who fuse together into a super hero. …And now I feel like I just said something fitting for a comic book or manga. Heck, even an anime or cartoon or video game," Megaman chuckled near the end, Roll giggling a bit.

"…He looks so much like Patch was at his age, except he doesn't have Mayl's hair or Lan's eyes," Roll noted with a small, sad look.

"Yeah. In a way, he is a sense of familiarity here, which could help us pay attention."

"True…" Roll admitted, "Plus…Shademan will be after him because we stopped the…" she giggled, "…the 'Batty' from killing Geo."

"You injected yourself with something again, didn't you?"

"Maaaaybe~"

Megaman sighed, _'Should've known she'd have done this. She spent the week after the funeral on anesthesia and a mixture of the different Pill BattleChips.'_ "Roll, remember what we talked about?"

"That I am very pretty?" Megaman's look at her was not one of amusement, "…" Roll sighed, "Don't use my medical abilities to try to forget that things are changing."

"And…?"

"…And if I did it again, you'd activate the program that locks not only any BattleChip I was given involving medicine, but also locks you out of your Mega Chips and Giga Chips."

"It's a fair trade," Megaman shrugged before placing a hand on the emblem on her bosom, causing his hand and her emblem to glow for a few seconds, "You'll get them back once I'm sure you'll be able to use them right."

"Mou…" Roll pouted, "You know that it'll be tougher to fight Darkloids not, right?"

"Yes," Megaman nodded, "But you're more important to me at the moment."

* * *

"Okay, what's taking so long?!" Omega-Xis growled.

"What are you talking about?" Geo asked.

"By now, they should've appeared by now saying we passed or failed some sort of test!"

"They're not ninjas!" Geo facepalmed.

"Well how do you know that?" Omega-Xis demanded.

Geo sighed in annoyance.

"Geo Stellar," Geo turned to see Megaman waving him to come up.

"Yes?" Geo asked once he walked up.

"We've come to a decision. We'd like your help, please," Megaman spoke.

"My…My help?" Geo blinked.

"Well, you're the only one that knows we're NetNavis," Roll pointed out, "And, well, we made a promise a long time ago that we'd live for those who passed on."

"What…"

"Geo Stellar," Megaman knelt down a bit to put a hand on the pre-teen's shoulder and look him in the eyes, "Can you help us get used to this time?"

"I…" Geo began before his Transer rang.

"Phone call for you," Megaman stated, moving back from Geo.

"Wow. You…" Geo shook his head before answering, "Y…"

 _"GEO!"_

"Gah!" Geo yelped as he fell over, "GAH! M-Mom…?"

 _"Geo, are you okay?! The museum's on the news and you were going to the museum and people are dead! Oh god! Where are you?!"_

"Mom! Mom! Settle down!" Geo held a hand up, "I'm okay. I'm right here at Vista Point."

 _"Why didn't you come home?!"_

"Sorry, Mom. I never knew the museum got blown up until now," Geo lied, Megaman and Roll blinking twice at him, "I left after I was done looking at the Network Age wing and came straight here."

 _"Oh…Oh thank god…!"_ Hope sniffled on the line, _"Y…You're okay…Just…Just come home right now."_

"O-Okay, Mom," Geo nodded, "Oh wait! Mom, I just met a young couple looking for a place to rent or buy."

 _"Hm?"_ Hope pondered.

"Yeah. I met them here at Vista Point. I was going to call you when you called me to ask for any ideas," Geo explained.

 _"Hmm…Well…The house next door_ does _have a For Sale sign. Tell them the address and then get back here right now."_

"I will, Mom."

 _"I love you, Geo."_

"I love you, too," Geo nodded before the two ended their call.

"Your mom doesn't know about Omega-Xis?"

"No," Geo replied, "No one does aside from someone that's friends with my family and someone with an FM-Ian."

 _'He's hiding the name of this friend of his,'_ Megaman thought before nodding, "Tell me, do you know any banks near here?"

"Wait. Banks?" Geo raised a brow.

"Looking like that?" Omega-Xis pointed out.

"Cosplay Download," Megaman stated.

His armor glowed before being replaced with a white jacket, a black shirt, and blue jeans. His helmet was gone, letting his dark-blue hair be revealed. Geo and Omega-Xis blinked twice before noticing Roll was now wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt under a pink short jacket and jean shorts, letting the yellow stockings that hugged her toned, shapely legs be revealed. Her helmet and green bow were gone, letting her blond hair be free with a lock of it going over the side of her face.

"Oh…" Geo and Omega-Xis blinked twice.

* * *

"I still can't believe this place is still here!" Roll gawked.

"It was a big thing in our time, I'm not surprised this is still around today," Megaman noted.

"It's just a bank," Omega-Xis snorted.

"Did they have banks on Planet FM?" Roll asked.

"Nope. No one trusted anyone with their money," Omega-Xis replied before coughing up a wad of Zenny, "See?"

"Ew…" Roll shuddered as Omega-Xis swallowed them once more.

"I see," Megaman nodded before they entered.

"By the way, don't talk to me while we're here. Because you guys are half-Denpa now, you can see me plain as day. Everyone else…Nope."

"Okay," Roll whispered.

"Hello. What may I help you with today?" the receptionist asked.

"I'd like to withdraw from Account 4-21-01," Megaman stated.

The receptionist nearly dropped the stylus in her hand, "Wh-What?"

"Account 4-21-01," Megaman repeated before handing her a piece of paper, "This is the password."

The receptionist slowly opened the paper and looked at it. She gulped, her mouth going dry, as she slowly entered the password. She nearly fainted when the password was accepted.

"Are you okay?" Roll asked.

"Y…You're a _Hikari_?" the receptionist whispered in awe.

"Yes. But don't tell anyone, okay?" Megaman asked.

"O-Okay," the receptionist nodded, "Th…The account has 1.1 billion Zenny in it due to how long the account's been without access. It's original fifty thousand was turned into fifty million as stated in the will of Lan Xavier Hikari and then to ninety million after the last known Hikari died with his will stating that all his money be put into the account."

"…We're _billionaires_?" Roll squeaked in surprised.

"Half a million Zenny in _cash_ , please," Megaman stated, "That's all we're going to need."

"R-Right," the receptionist nodded before handing Megaman a stuffed envelope minutes later, "T-Take care now…"

Megaman nodded. He took back the piece of paper from the receptionist and left with Roll, arm around her waist. As they left, Roll decided to mess with the teller by looking behind her at the woman and made the 'I'm watching you' movements.

"So where is this house for sale, Omega-Xis?" Megaman asked, either unaware or not acknowledging Roll's actions caused the teller to pale and faint.

* * *

"Here it is. From what I could get from the little guys around here, they even took out all the appliances when they moved out," Omega-Xis informed as he floated between Megaman and Roll, all three standing before an empty building.

"It smells nice around here," Roll noted, "Like that hill area."

"Yeah," Megaman agreed before seeing a strange blue creature, "Uh…what's that?"

"Huh? Oh, that's the Mr. Hertz that lives here," Omega-Xis replied.

"…Sounds like Mr. Prog evolved," Roll noted before giving a giggle, "They must have had a lot of rare candies."

"I just had to agree to buying you that game on the way here…" Megaman muttered.

"Hey!" Omega-Xis barked.

"Eek!" Mr. Hertz freaked before turning to see Omega-Xis approach, "M-Mr. Omega-Xis!"

"You mind telling me who these two need to talk to for buying this place?" Omega-Xis asked, thumbing at Roll and Megaman.

"M-Ms. Platz."

"…Excuse me for a moment," Omega-Xis excused himself as he flew over to the river before inhaling deeply and shoving his head into it.

"…" Roll and Megaman shared confused looks before they heard Omega-Xis unleash a muffled scream into the water.

"Reminds me of Tomahawkman when he learned what Napalmman did by accident," Roll whispered.

"Yeah. Except this time there isn't someone with an axe and pet hawk chasing after a guy who's made of guns, fire, and explosions," Megaman sweatdropped.

"Don't forget the weapon museum," Roll added.

"I was hoping to _forget_ that," Megaman cringed.

"I'm good!" Omega-Xis declared once he pulled his head out before going back to Mr. Hertz, "And where is…Ms. Platz?"

"She's heading this way now," Mr. Hertz replied, "It's 'Take-Your-Daughter-To-Work Day', so Young Ms. Platz will be here as well."

"…Excuse me once more."

"Do you feel sorry for the fish in that river?" Roll asked as they watched Omega-Xis scream bloody murder once more into the river.

"Perhaps," Megaman replied.

* * *

 _'I…I never knew so many people were killed by that Darkloid…'_ Geo thought as he was held close to his mother while they watched the news.

"Oh those poor people," Hope whispered.

Geo nodded. His arm moving a bit made him look at his Transer. It opened a bit before closing.

 _'Omega-Xis is back,'_ Geo thought before flicking his Visualizers over his eyes.

"They're all set up. Paid it in full up front and now they own the house next door," Omega-Xis informed.

"…Why are you soaking wet?" Geo mumbled softly.

"Hey, what I do at the river is none of your business," Omega-Xis grumbled.

 _'Well…At least this will be a good distraction,'_ Geo thought, glancing at the TV still showing continuing development, now interviewing an office, _'Man…Copper should've made a different resolution instead of giving up his diet if the word was saved.'_ He looked out the window, seeing Megaman and Roll looking around the newly-bought house, "Hey, mom. I think we have new neighbors."

"Huh?" his mother blinked a few times before looking out the window, spotting the two disguised NetNavis, "Oh! We do!" she turned off the TV and walked out, "Hey~!"

"Huh?" Megaman turned to see, _'M-Mom?!'_ he shook his head and looked once more at the woman, _'No…Not her…'_ while at first, he saw someone who could easily pass as the perfect brown-haired housewife; now, he could see that the woman's hair was pulled up into a bundle of spikes and she had a more outgoing mother set of purple and green attire to her clothing scheme, "Hello."

"Hi~!" Roll waved, "You must be our new neighbor!"

"Oh, so you did buy this house?" the woman asked.

"Yep!" Roll giggled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. My name is Hope, Hope Stelar," the woman greeted.

"Ah. You must Geo's mother," Megaman noted, "He's been quite a help to my wife and I."

"He's such a nice gentleman," Roll added.

Hope giggled, "Why thank you."

"…" Megaman rubbed his chin a little in thought, "Hmm…Ms. Stelar, if you're not doing anything tomorrow, would you give us a tour of this place? It looks to be extremely different from where we used to live."

"Oh, I'd be delighted!" Hope beamed.

"Would nine be a good time for you?" Megaman asked.

"Of course! …Um…Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your names."

"…Rock. My name is **Rock Light**. This is my wife, **Roll Light** ," Megaman introduced, wrapping an arm around Roll's waist.

Hope giggled, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'll see you both at nine for that tour!"

"Thanks!" Roll beamed as Hope went back to her house, "…" she turned to Megaman, "We don't have any furniture inside the house."

"Meh. I have a solution," Megaman shrugged.

* * *

The sound of cicadas and the sound of the river nearby gave a peaceful melody to the night, the moonlight shining into the bare bedroom and on the pile of tossed armor, the pinks and blues of the armors. Roll sighed in content, snuggling deeper into Megaman's body, the bodysuits being the only things left on them. Megaman smiled softly at the sleeping figure trying to meld with him, his arm kept around her toned, petit waist while her large bosom pressed against him. Glancing down at the grey cloud they laid on, he smirked a little. He was so glad Lan made him a BattleChip for making clouds for flying on or for an emergency bed.

 _'One of the few times I'm thankful that he made a BattleChip based off something someone we fought could do,'_ Megaman thought, _'Still feels ironic somehow. Using a cloud when it's a cloud that captured me so long ago…'_

"Mn…" Roll mumbled in her sleep.

 _'Good night, Roll,'_ Megaman thought, lightly kissing the resting NetNavi's head.

* * *

 **GammaTron: So this was the second chapter. Hope everyone leaves a review and/or favorites this! You can also look this story's forum up on Spacebattles Forums. In the search on that site, just search for me, GammaTron. See you next chapter or on the forum if you've got any opinions and/or questions and/or ideas! Bye~!**

* * *

 **Character Data: Megaman EXE/Rock Light/Hub Hikari**

 **Age: Actual: 212, Physical: 20, mental: 88**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 6' 8"**

 **Partner: N/A (Lan Hikari – Deceased)**

 **Brothers: Lan Hikari – Deceased (1000 before death), Maylu Sakurai-Hikari – Deceased (445 before death), Roll Sakurai-Hikari (800)**

 **Bio: Once known as 'Hub Hikari,' he was the older twin brother to Lan Xavier Hikari born in 20XX. He was diagnosed with HBD shortly after birth and died a year later. His father, Yuchiro Hikari, used his DNA Data to revive hm as the NetNavi Megaman EXE. For five years, Megaman and Lan never knew of that connection until World III nearly deleted him, causing Yuchiro to reveal the truth to them and give Megaman a program that let him fully activate the program inside of him that kept the link they had away. For nearly three years, the two would go on to take on different organizations. Years would pass and he would become the uncle to a child named Patch Hikari, the son of Lan Hikari and his wife Maylu Sakurai-Hikari, his data and the data of Maylu Sakurai's NetNavi, Roll EXE, being used to make Megaman Junior EXE for Patch. Years would go on and Maylu Sakurai would eventually pass on, leaving the widow Lan Xavier Hikari with both NetNavis. Megaman was given earlier a program that would give him all the powers of all attack-based BattleChips of all classes. Lan convinced Megaman and Roll into an old PeT before turning it off, sealing them away within. In the year 22XX, he and Roll would be released by FM-Ian Omega-Xis and turned into Denpa Ningen to survive in this new world they are in.**


	3. A Day Out

**GammaTron: Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

"So~cool~!" Roll awed.

"Dear…" Megaman shook his head, smiling softly as he watched how much his wife was enjoying herself.

"Ne, ne, Mega-kun," Roll whispered as she looked out the window, "They never did finish that rail system back then, did they?"

"Nope," Megaman replied, glancing out the window at the sky-high scenery of the city, "Still, do they have precautions for if the Denpa stops working for a moment?"

"After an incident a few months ago, they had to include an emergency system that doesn't interface with Denpa but activates if it's not there," Geo informed, trying to not look at Roll as she unconsciously shook her behind as she was on her knees on her seat to look out the window behind her and Megaman, "It locks the train in place and slides on the underside of the train are deployed to reach down to the ground at a 50 degree angle."

"Thank you again, Ms. Stelar, Geo," Megaman thanked.

"It's no problem," Hope replied, "And just call me 'Hope,' okay?"

"We're not all that comfortable with Denpa-infused technology. The place we came from didn't use it," Megaman explained.

"Like I said, it's no problem," Hope giggled, "Plus, it's a sale~ day~!"

"Oh jeez…" Geo bemoaned under his breath, burying his face into his hands.

"Hmm…" Omega-Xis looked at Megaman's emblem on his jacket, earning a look from Megaman, "I got it!" he pointed at Megaman's face, "Your mark…is an _H_!"

"Um…Mr. Light," Geo pointed at Megaman's emblem while raising his Visualizer, "Could I ask about that mark on your jacket?"

Megaman nodded, "It's a really old mark, passed down from generation to generation. It's meant to represent an abstract symbol whose equal proportions are meant to symbolize balance between two people, two things, or two anything really. Though people tend to say it's just a stylized 'H' for one reason or another."

"Oh! That sounds like a Brother Band!" Hope compared.

"?!" Megaman and Roll's eyes widened.

"B…Brother Band?" Megaman repeated.

"It's widely used by everyone nowadays and the levels are even used to seal areas of great importance to people in the Wave Roads," Geo informed, "Guess it wasn't where you're from?"

"N…No…" Megaman replied, "It…It was still a new concept when we left for here. A physical way of showing one's bonds to another, the level going higher and higher the stronger the bond and lower and lower when the bond is weak." _'It…It's still around.'_ he looked out at the sky outside the window briefly, _'Lan…Even if everything else…Link Power…Brother Bands…They've become important to many so far in the future.'_ "?!"

"Oh! Dear, look at that!" Roll exclaimed as she pointed at something out the window.

 _'Can't…! Breathe…!'_ Megaman thought, trying to get his neck out of the hold Roll had it in.

Hope giggled, _'Oh my goodness. She's quite the Genki Girl…'_

 _'This…'_ Geo thought as, for a moment, he saw a younger version of his mother replacing Roll and a man around her younger age being in that hold, _'…It's like I'm seeing the story of mom and dad's first date in real life.'_ He noticed Roll suddenly tense, _'?'_

 _'That…'_ Roll thought before shaking her head, _'No. It…It couldn't have been.'_

"Dear…"

"Hm?" Roll looked down to see Megaman's face was going from purple to blue, "Oh!" she released him, causing Megaman to fall over, gulping in as much air as he could, "Oh dear! S-Sorry. Got a little too excited."

Omega-Xis laughed, "Done in by _that_?! Bwahahahaha! I…I thought NetNavis were…Bahahahahaha~!"

 _'I am so going to get that guy…'_ Megaman thought with an eye twitch.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Hope asked, seeing Megaman and Roll looking around with a small bit of unease.

"W-Well…This is a lot more people than we've seen before," Roll replied.

"It's a lot bigger than the town we used to live in," Megaman added.

"Oh? Where did you live?" Hope asked.

"Oh, just a small town out in the countryside," Roll replied, "A small population of around two hundred and fifty-one, a nice school for all grades, and that one rich family in the mansion."

"Those maids…It was like the heiress had her own personal army of maids that could do virtually anything," Megaman noted.

Hoppe let out a slow whistle, "That's some rich girl…"

"Yeah," Megaman nodded, "She also had this one butler we were friends with."

"Her _only_ butler, mind you," Roll added, "He was quite the gentleman and Rock-kun and I learned quite a bit about manners from him."

"Is that why you use '-chan' and '-kun?'" Geo asked.

"Oh yes. Our friend was quite researched in the old age of talking when Electopia was known as Japan," Roll informed, "I really liked it, so I studied up."

 _'Sorry, Glyde,'_ Megaman thought, _'But, well…if you did know the Dead Language of Japanese, I'm sure you would've taught her it.'_

"Well, it's a nice verbal tic, Roll," Hope noted with a giggle.

"Arigatou, Hope-chan!" Roll bowed.

"So, where to first?" Megaman asked.

* * *

"What is with girls and going ga-ga over sales?" Omega-Xis grumbled as he watched Hope and Roll zipping about the market district.

"I have no idea," Geo replied.

"Agreed, and I've lived with two girls for almost sixty-six years," Megaman added.

"How old are you?"

"What month is it?"

"May."

"Including the time I've been in that PeT, I'm two-hundred and twelve years old."

"Without the time in the PeT?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Eighty-six."

"And yet you don't look a day over twenty."

"NetNavis don't age unless you have the right program. It was only about eight years before we were put in there that Roll and I got an aging program and both of us looked like twelve years old for the most of our lives."

"Wait, so you two had eternal youth, but now you're going to die of old age?" Omega-Xis raised a brow.

"Possibly. It was something Lan and I made. I…I was never comfortable with the thought of him dying while I'd continue to live forever."

"So…This upgrade made you both more human?"

"Almost human. We're missing some things that humans have," Megaman admitted, _'At least…I think we do. Who know what whatever that alien did changed for us aside from letting us be in the Human World.'_

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Roll held a hand up, "You mean to tell me, Hope-chan, that I can just tell these men what I want from this book and it'll be delivered in the same day?"

"Yep!"

"…I love this place," Roll giggled before turning to the man at the register and began to point out just what she wanted to order while Hope was doing the same thing with the other cashier.

* * *

"Huh…So that explains why you're here," Megaman noted, looking up from a recently-updated history book.

"Yep. I…was actually involved with that. When I tried to take over one of them, I could feel…something," Omega-Xis informed, "I think it was the Link Power from his Brother Band. Anyways, I turned everyone on that ship into Denpa. Don't know where they all are, though, but the only one I really do know is the guy who helped me change my ways is out there, trying to make Brother Bands with other planets like he did between Earth and Planet FM with that piece of the satellite still out in space."

Megaman nodded, smiling a little. Creating Brother Bands between planets? He wasn't sure what to think about that. Nearby, Roll giggled to herself, discreetly taking large stacks of manga to the counter to have them delivered to her house, Geo helping both her and his mom since she found the cookbook section again. Geo really hated days when there were sales.

* * *

"I knew it…I just knew it," Megaman sobbed comically as he and Geo were behind the happily chatting Hope and Roll, the two males carrying bags of clothes.

"What is with this place and sales today?" Geo comically whimpered.

"Heh-heh-heh. Glad I can't interact with the Human World," Omega-Xis chuckled, "Won't catch me doing this."

Megaman and Geo glowered at Omega-Xis as he laughed. Eventually, everything had been settled for the day. Roll hummed as she fiddled with a pink Transer on her wrist, Megaman finishing putting away the last of their new dishes in one of the cabinets of their house. Nodding to herself, she took out a USB and inserted it into the port.

"Roll, what are you doing?" Megaman asked.

"Oh, that nice girl that kept causing Omega-chan to give those poor fish headaches yesterday gave me a copy of the latest BrotherBand setup when she learned that I never had a Transer before," Roll informed.

"What happened to just connecting the devices?" Megaman asked.

"It went wireless," Roll giggled, "Now let's see…First, I need to write my Handle."

"Handle?" Megaman repeated.

"What people will call me if I don't verbally introduce myself," Roll informed as she began to type something down, "There we go. Roll Light. Ii jan, Hub-kun?"

Megaman nodded, "It's good. So what else has changed?"

"Well…It's even more in-depth," Roll noted, "Back then, all we could really do was have an image of the Brother, their name, and the Link Power between us." Some information was displayed on the Transer's screens, "Oh! There's a section on it. There are three satellites up in orbit. They're called **Pegasus** , **Leo** , and **Dragon**. All Transers are hosted between all three and Transers of the same Satellite are all connected in their own network. Everyone is connected to one of the Satellites, based on if their Transer is red, blue, or green." Looking her Transer over, she noted, "Mine's pink. Does that mean that I'm connected to the Leo Satellite?"

"Probably," Megaman shrugged.

"Okay. Now I have to work on my Personal Page. It's what my Brothers can see," Roll informed.

"Hmm…So we can see the six favorite BattleCards used by people and their best combinations with BattleCards," Megaman noted, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Now I need to write a Message for when a Brother sees my page," Roll noted, "Hmm…"

"Let's go for simple now," Megaman advised.

"Hai~!" Roll saluted as she just wrote a simple greeting, "Okay. So Secret…Secret…Can't tell anyone about being a you-know-what…" Roll muttered, "Oh! I got it! 'I hate rat-themed viruses.' There we go. All done. Now let's see…" she took out a folded piece of paper, "Just gotta add this name and…Yay!"

"What's that about?" Megaman asked.

"I finished making my page on my Transer!" Roll beamed, "See?"

"Huh. You have Hope as a Brother?" Megaman asked, raising a brow as he saw the image of Hope's headshot in the bottom of the screen with a '40' below that.

"Yep!" Roll beamed, popping the 'p' at the end, "I learned so much from her, too! Oh, and that preorder catalogue stuff she introduced me to…"

"Only two orders every other month. And only three items each order."

"Aw man~"

"We may be rich, but we are not going Yai with it."

"Oop!" Roll's eyes widened, "I-I wasn't going Yai!"

"Roll, when we were at the ice cream shop, I had to convince you to only go with three flavors and not all fifty seven," Megaman frowned, "Be thankful that only Omega-Xis heard us discussing that, too."

Roll blushed, "S-Sorry…"

Megaman smiled softly before pulling her into a small hug, "Hey now…It's fine that you're excited. But we just need to put things into moderation. We already got more than enough today to furbish the place. That reminds me…" he poked his head out the doorway of the kitchen to the living room, "Hey, Mr. Hertz, everything set up in there?"

"Yes, sir! Connection has been made and your new yearly subscription has been made," the Mr. Hertz that hung around the building saluted, "And thank you for giving me this chance to be a good worker here, sir!"

"No problem," Megaman nodded before going back into the kitchen, "It's nice to see that AI are still around, though…"

"Yeah," Roll agreed before pursing her lip, "Ano…Mega-kun…Those cards we saw…"

"Never existed. They weren't NetNavis, just programs made with one goal in mind and just that. There was no real personality, no real conversation skills; just that one goal," Megaman snorted before Roll's Transer began to buzz, "Roll, you have Mail."

Roll lightly slapped Megaman's shoulder as he chuckled before she opened her new E-Mail, "Oh! It's from Geo-kun. He's hoping we're doing okay. And that Omega-Xis wants to fight you still."

"Nope," Megaman replied, "Don't wanna. …But…" he looked at the Transer, "Roll, send Geo an E-Mail to meet us here so he can take us on that Wave Road again."

"Huh?"

"There's somewhere that I think-no-that I _know_ we need to see," Megaman informed as he picked up a history book with a bookmark in it, "For a sense of…closure."

"Huh?" Roll blinked twice.

* * *

"A graveyard? Why are we here?" Omega-Xis pondered, feeling solemn as he looked around the empty area.

"I…I think I understand," Mega Man replied, looking over at some well-preserved graves that the two NetNavis stood before.

"Huh?"

"NetNavis almost always had NetOps, or **Network Operators** ," Mega Man explained softly as he watched the two looking over each grave, trying to find something, "They're…I think they're looking for their NetOps here. As a sense of closure."

"Oh. …Ugh. It's not good holding onto the past like that. When they're gone, they're gone," Omega-Xis snorted, "You just gotta say 'goodbye' and move on."

"That's…actually deep, coming from you," Mega Man noted in a mix of awe and disbelief, "Especially with your issues with Cepheus…"

"Oi!" Omega-Xis growled.

"I wonder if they know we can hear everything they're talking about," Roll whispered as she looked at another grave.

"No," Megaman shook his head before stopping, "Found them."

"You did?" Megaman nearly jumped when he noticed Roll was instantly beside him.

"D…Dear…Honestly, I forget that out of the two of us, you're the fastest."

Roll didn't really pay attention to him. She knelt down, lightly tracing the carved images on the stone before her with her index and pointer fingers. Even if the color wasn't there, Roll could still remember the once-red hair and almost eternally youthful skin of the woman who laid beneath. It was still lovely that this gravestone was custom-ordered by Lan just for her.

"Hey there…Maylu," Roll whispered, "I really hope you walloped Lan good for me once he got up there with you."

Megaman chuckled softly at that comment as he knelt down beside her, looking closely at the other carved image Roll had been tracing, having been added after _his_ death. Even at his old age, that boy just never took that bandanna off. Everyone would try to do it, but he had actually added a taser function to it during high school. Honestly, what was wrong with what he hid under it? He still remembered the last time he saw him. His once-chocolate brown hair now a soft grey, his once-youthful features aged with the years, the chocolate-brown eyes filled with life now filled with untold wisdom. He gave a soft exhale.

"Lan…It's been so long," Megaman spoke, "Guess me shouting at you won't work anymore, huh?" his chuckle was more forced than anything, "We…We finally awoke after you shut the PeT off all those years ago. How your great grandson was able to activate it _and_ keep us sleeping, I'll never know. But…But it's happened; everyone in the world is using the Brother Band System. People know about Link Power, about how strong building bonds are and how people grow stronger with them."

"Remember when the first tests began?" Roll asked with a soft, forced giggle, "The four of us did it and the numbers were all at 60. When…when it was almost… _then_ …" her eyes watered a bit, "You and Mega-kun had almost 450, you and Lan had well over 800, and…and you and I…you and I had…" Megaman gently slid an arm over her shoulders as she began to cry, "I miss you so much, Onee-chan. I…I just…"

Megaman let Roll cry into him as he looked at the graves, "I…I don't know how to feel right now, Lan. Should…Should I be pissed that you just threw Roll and I away like we were nothing? That _I_ was nothing? Happy to learn what has become of the Brother Band System? Saddened to hear what's become of the Network Age? Or…Or be thankful you gave us a way to live on?" he shook his head, "But…There is one thing I know. The Darkloids are back and the world needs to be saved once more." He glanced over at Mega Man and Omega-Xis, "And…there's someone to inherit the title. Well, some _ones_." He gently picked up the pink-wearing NetNavi and walked over to where the two were, "Next time, I'll come with some curry for you…Nii-san."

"Ah! Is…Is she okay?" Mega Man asked, noticing the state Roll was in.

"I…I'm fine, Geo-chan," Roll sniffled, wiping a few tears on her face, "I…I just needed to cry, is all."

"Geo…Omega-Xis…" the two looked up at Megaman, "Dark times are coming. The Darkloids, dangerous NetNavis from my time, have come back because of the last days of the Network Age. They've most likely had years to train with all this Denpa stuff and I've only had, at most, two days worth of it. Even with all the BattleChips and Programs I'm equipped with, they'd probably beat me six ways to Sunday by now. So…I want to make a deal with you." The two looked at him with wide eyes, "You teach Roll and I all about this modern society we're in and, in return, I'll train you to be the best Mega Man you can be."

* * *

 **Character Data: Roll EXE/Roll Light**

 **Age: Actual: 207, Physical: 20, mental: 83**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 6' 2"**

 **B-W-H: 125-50-95**

 **Weight: *SMACK* ...Classified.**

 **Partner: N/A (Maylu Sakurai-Hikari – Deceased)**

 **Brothers: Lan Hikari – Deceased (445 before death), Maylu Sakurai-Hikari – Deceased (1000 before death), Hub Hikari/Megaman EXE/Rock Light (800), Hope Stelar (40)**

 **Bio: A NetNavi created for Maylu Sakurai, given and activated on the girl's sixth birthday. As Maylu grew up, the two would see one another more as sisters than NetOp and NetNavi, showing their powerful bond. Despite not being the strongest NetNavi of her four friends, Roll was easily the fastest NetNavi of them. Roll was involved in many events during the three years Lan and Megaman were fighting criminal organizations, even being kidnapped for four months due to a criminal organization. Using a CopyBot, she was the Head Bridesmaid for Lan and Maylu's wedding. When Maylu Sakurai eventually passed away after almost eighty years of life, Roll started using the Medical programs Lan had given her to try to 'stay in the past.' Megaman stopped her from doing it a few days before Lan sealed them away in an old PeT. In the year 22XX, the AM-Ian Omega-Xis converted the two into Denpa Ningen, and she nearly went back to trying to drug herself before Megaman, in trade of losing his strongest BattleChips, sealed her medical skills until he felt she could safely use them. When she's not on the Wave Roads, Roll is normally either hanging out with Hope, watching something on the TV, chatting with her home's Mr. Hertz, or trying to stealth-order things.**


End file.
